dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rylibeu
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance Rylibeu is a butterfly-like humanoid alien. She has pink skin, pointed ears, green eyes and two antennas on her head. She wears a green tunic. Personality As shown during her fight with Basil, Rylibeu seems to lose concentration too easily; after being scolded by Rumush for falling out of the ring, she admits that she forgot how to fly with her wings. Despite being the first eliminated, Rylibeu quickly recovered when prompted by Gowasu and immediately turned to cheer on her teammates. When her universe is about to be erased, she, like the rest of her teammate closes her eyes and accepts her fate. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Lilibeu is one of the 10 warriors chosen to represent Universe 10 in the Tournament of Power. As the tournament began, Rylibeu set her sights on Basil and tried to assault him with her Aura Onslaught, but the warrior mutt dodged all of them and after he dodged another attack, Basil counterattacked and overwhelmed the warrior with two Shining Blasters, resulting in her getting knocked off the arena and sent back into the ring with her superiors. As Rumush is disappointed with her actions in the arena, Rylibeu is nonetheless determined to cheer her remaining teammates on until the end. After all of her teammates are knocked out of the arena, the Omni-Kings erased Rylibeu alongside the rest of Universe 10 as she closed her eyes and accepted her fate. Rylibeu is later revived with the rest of Universe 10 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power Rylibeu is an expert in aerial combat and air raids. She is able to hold her own for a moment in a fight against Basil. However, Basil's dual usage of Shining Blaster was too much for her and she ultimately fell out of bounds. She is also weaker than her comrade Napapa, as Napapa was able to stop three Shining Blasters while Rylibeu could not stop even two. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - She can fly using her wings at overwhelming speeds. *'Aura Onslaught' - Rylibeu can surround herself in an energy aura and charge against her opponents while flying. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. In the manga, Rylibeu is seen firing a ''ki blast from her hands. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masumi Asano *Funimation dub: Krystal LaPorte *Latin American Spanish dub: Mónica Pavón *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Tatiane Keplmair **Portugal dub: Joana Castro *Italian dub: Loredana Foresta *Polish dub: Katarzyna Pietras Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Rylibeu vs. Basil (Anime only) Trivia *Rylibeu's name is a pun on . Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased